


If you are cold (a christmas/winter oneshot)

by chiyokintou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jeanmarco christmas oneshot, jeanmarco fluff, jeanmarco oneshot, marcojean oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyokintou/pseuds/chiyokintou
Summary: Jean's heater stops working and he goes out to ask if his neighbour, Marco, has the same problem. Luckily, he doesn't and they manage to keep each other warm in more ways than one. Christmas eve isn't as cold as they had thought it would be. 
A CHRISTMAS/WINTER ONESHOT (:  (3k)





	

A hard knock on the door interrupted my reading. I was wearing no trousers, so I wondered if it was smarter to put on a comfy trouser or just walk to the door with my blanket over my legs. It was big enough to cover everything. I figured I’d just do that, since it was probably a delivery man who, sadly, had to work at christmas eve. Well, not everyone had to go see their family at christmas eve. I was glad that I would go see my family on christmas day so that I had a free evening to read books in front of the fireplace. 

“One second!”I put my book aside and walked to the door. It wasn’t far. I lived on one floor of a two floor house. Which basically meant that I had a nice livingroom, a kitchen and a bedroom. On the top floor lived a couple I had befriended while living here. 

“It’s cold!”the person yelled. This made me laugh a little, because the person had the guts to yell something like that. Maybe he was a friend of my housemates. 

I opened the door to see a man with messy blond hair and a thick vest on. “You weren’t lying.” I said while shivering. The snow had gotten quite high while I was with my mind in my book. It was still falling down. “Why are you not wearing a jacket?” There was a pile of snow on his shoulders and head. 

“I’m the neighbor.” He pointed to the house standing left from ours. This was also a shared house. There lived four people there, and they had a shared kitchen. I had talked to one of their housemates once. A nice girl. Sasha, was her name.  

“Oh that’s nice-”

“I wanted to ask if your light and heater is out too”

I knew that it wasn’t, still I looked inside. “No, everything is working just fine.”

“Fuck so it’s another problem with the goddamn- wait, why aren’t you wearing trousers?” He was handsome. His eyebrows stood slightly angry (maybe he was) and his cheekbones were sharp enough to kill a man with.  _ That’s not a thought you should be having in your underwear, Marco.  _

“Well about that.. I was reading a book in front of the fireplace, and it’s comfortable.” 

A cold wave hit me. I shivered again. “Sorry to bother then, I’ll go call the landlord.” 

“But- uhm.. Please come inside to call your house owner. I bet it’s freezing at your house.”

“It is, actually.” I moved away from the door so that he could come in. “Even the coffee machine isn’t working anymore.. What a christmas evening.”

That got to me. I must admit that that got to me. 

“Wait, I’ll go put on trousers.”

 

I pulled on sweatpants because thought that I was already helping enough. I did not want to ruin my comfortable mood too. The guy seemed nice enough though. He seemed a little stubborn but still he had accepted my offer right away. 

When I returned he was sitting in front of the fireplace with his hands out. His hands were red. “You shouldn’t warm your hands like that.” 

“I don’t give a fuck, they are cold.” His voice sounded calm while he cursed. That was unique. 

“Would you care for coffee?”

“All my care is for coffee, man, I’d love some coffee.” I chuckled. “I haven’t had any coffee in four hours.” 

“Have you been without electricity for four hours?”

“Maybe.” I pushed the button of the coffee machine and waited in front of it. I decided to make him a double in a big cup, because he looked like he needed it. “My housemates are all at their families, ya know” 

The coffee machine buzzed loudly. “So why are you here then?” I called over it. 

“My parents are on a vacation. They don’t give a crap about christmas. I don’t either.” 

I handed him his coffee and sat down on a pillow next to him. The fireplace was a perfect excuse to sit closer to a stranger than I usually would. “Then what do you think about my christmas tree?” 

He laughed. “It’s cool.”

I cracked a smile. “Thanks! It was quite troublesome to get him inside, but fake trees just don’t do the trick.” 

He agreed that this was better. His hands calmly moved over his coffee cup so that every part of his hands would become warm. His nails were bitten short and he had a small scar from his nail to his first phalange. Those hands were the hands of a nervous guy. Maybe he was. 

He looked so calm and handsome though. Sure, he had bags under his eyes, but the his jaw was strong and sharp. His skin looked super white, but that was nothing new for white guys in the winter. His hair was dirty blond with ash coloured roots. I believe that he had more than one earring hole in his left ear, but there were no earrings. 

“Is that your cat?” Aragorn, my black cat, walked up to him and started purring. He was that kind of car. He grinned brightly and started petting Aragorn. It was cute seeing him cheer up like that. “I love black cats. They’re the best. What’s his name?”

“Aragorn.” 

“That’s a stupid name.”he laughed. 

I snorted. “What’s your name then?”

“Jean. Jean Kirschtein” 

“That’s a stupid name” 

He stared at me with his mouth open. I cracked a smile, and then soon burst into a loud laugh.  “Oh fuck you.”

I breath heavily. “Ha.. sorry, you’re face was just.. No that’s totally cool man. I’m Marco”

“Marco.”

“Stupid name right?” I smiled brightly. 

“No.. No, it’s nice” and then he grinned at me. I swear he did. His face lit up and his eyes wrinkled slightly. “This is nice” 

He took my book and started reading the back while humming things that seemed to say that he agreed with my choice of literature. He drank his coffee as if it was tea, or even water, by just throwing it down his throat in insane amounts. 

His fingers softly ticked against the book while he was reading. Another nervous habit, I guess.  

“Why is someone like you alone on Christmas?”

I let one hand go through my hair “Celebrating with my parents tomorrow.”

“Girlfriend?”

“I’m gay, actually.”

I bit his lip and put the book away. “Boyfriend?”

“Broke up. This is the first lonely Christmas eve,” I chuckled. “He.. He said he’d come because he was still one of my best friends but he recently started dating someone else.”

Jean put his lips together and then popped them. “You’re not alone now, though.”

“You’re right..”  

Jean put his feet under my blanket and smiled at me softly. He whispered something about how he was glad that it was warm now, and I wondered if he was just talking about the fireplace. Maybe Jean was a little bit lonely too. Maybe he enjoyed being lonely until he felt what it was like to be in the presence of someone else, like I felt right now. 

The snow outside was still falling hard. Last week’s snow, that had become brown and icey, was now covered in beautiful and clean white snow again. 

He talked to be about his housemates and friends. They were at their parents house. They had just started dating, so this year they would both go to both to each other’s parents. I told him that I had once met the girl he was talking about. Sasha. I had once met Sasha. 

Jean gently petted my cat while he was telling his stories. Aragorn purred and stretched on Jean’s lap until he almost fell off. It was quite a sight to see. 

 

One hour, made out of talking, cuddling my cat and drinking coffee, Jean got a phonecall from his landlord saying that everything was working just fine again. His eyes traveled from me to his coffee. “Ah.. well.. I guess I’ll finish my coffee and leave.”

His cup was almost empty. Aragorn was sleeping on his lap. “You’re going to have to wake Aragorn up.” 

“That sucks.” Jean stared at me while drinking his coffee. His free hand moved over my cat’s back. He smiled sadly. “This has been one of my warmest Christmas eves since.. Well since I’ve been alone.”

I moved to pet Aragorn too. The black cat started rolling all over Jean’s lap. “I’m very glad..”

“You’re boyfriend was a fool you know.. To miss out on such a happy christmas this year.”

I fell into silence. I pulled my trousers with my fingers, nervously. Jean was an amazingly sweet guy, it turned out. He liked cats and good coffee. He studied me carefully with his hazel eyes and frowned as if he was thinking about what to do. His hands left Aragorn to go through his hair for a second. His eyes closed. He looked good. 

“Do you want to stay?,” the words had left my mouth before I realised they had. 

“I- Yeah.. cool,” cool, he said, he had a typical manner of speaking. That was nice too. 

Aragorn stood up and stretched before walking to the nearest cold pillow to lay down there. Jean joked about the love of his life being gone, and then complained about the cold.  I laughed had him and then, with my heart beating in my throat, I laid down and put my head on his lap. We had talked enough for such a thing, the only problem was that I didn’t know if I scared him away because I was gay. 

He tensed up and relaxed two seconds later. No words was spoken. His hands softly went through my hair and he breath in so deep that his belly his my cheek softly. I don’t think he noticed. When he had figured (and studied) how my face was lying, he threw back his head and breath slowly. The back of his fingers softly caressed my temple and cheekbone.  “Are you lonely?” he was the first one to speak. 

“No.. I’m not lonely. I’m very good at being alone. I find it easy to forget how good it feels to have someone with warmth and complaints about coffee.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

I nodded against his leg. “Yeah, but it’s harder now that you reminded me.”

“I’m glad..” His hand stroked my cheekbone and lip. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. “I think you deserve much more”

 

I had fallen asleep somewhere. I know that because I had woken up again. I woke up in front of a fireplace that was no longer lit and with a big blanket on top of me. One of the pillows that belonged on the couch was laying under my head. My eyes felt sore and tired and my sweater smelled like someone else. 

Jean. My sweater smelled like Jean and Jean was no longer here.   
I sat up straight. There was a note on the table. I was glad to figure out that Jean was the kind of guy to leave a note. It read: 

 

_ Hey Marco,  _

_ I had a lovely evening. I hope that we can do something like this again. If you ever feel cold you can call me over (Obviously, I live next door so I’ll hear you. I also put my number on this note because you don’t seem like the kind of guy to scream very loudly.) I fell for you like the snowflakes have been falling tonight, I’m sorry if that weirds you out. I didn’t do anything weird or some shit like that. You looked very nice sleeping and I really felt like lying against you. This alone was enough of a reason to make you comfortable and get the hell out of your house. That’s probably weird again.  _

_ Anyway, thank you (:  _

_ Jean _

 

He hadn’t let anything unsaid, it seemed. Though he had been pretty silent while he was sitting next to me. Maybe he hadn’t noticed I had fallen asleep and he had tried to have a conversation about it with the ever so impossible me. That hurt my heart a little bit. Jean was one of the most beautiful and extraordinary men I had seen in quite a while. 

I put my blanket around my body and put on my big shoes. I was barely wearing clothes still. I left the door open when I went outside. Hoping that it wouldn’t close due to the wind. 

Next to the door there was just one bell. This made me curse myself because it was probably past midnight. I figured that the rest wouldn’t be home from christmas eve and so I just rang the bell. 

It was cold. 

It wasn’t Jean who came out. 

“Hey Marco, what are you doing here.. In just a blanket?”  

“Hey Sasha, sorry did I wake you up?”

She laughed sarcastically “Not at all! Connie and I never sleep until four.. We always have a movie or game marathon, it’s actually kind of addictive. Today we are watching all the home alone-”

One window above our heads opened. “Sasha what the fuck are you fucki- Marco? What in the goddamn world are you doing? Aren’t you freezing?” Jean yelled at us. My heart literally skipped a beat at his yelling. I was becoming quite a lovable horny loser. 

“Sasha was telling me about their Home alone marathon!” I yelled back at him. 

“What!?”

“I came here because I’m cold! You told me to!”

Jean grunted, closed the window, opened the window again, and then yelled “Stay there!” I did. 

“I amm very confusedd can I go backk it’s colddd as fuckk?,”Sasha sang, making me laugh and push her back inside. 

Jean was very quick to come downstairs. He was wearing sweatpants and a big sweater in red and green. He looked at me as if, if I dared to laugh, he’d kill me. I laughed anyway. 

He grumbled some grumpy half words that I did not understand and pulled my blacket furter over my shoulder. He came quite close. “Let’s fucking get inside.” He pushed me softly towards my own door. And walked behind me. 

When we came inside he ordered me to sit on the couch. I laughed a little and apologized for waking him again. He didn’t answer. I wondered if he actually minded me waking him. Maybe he was still awake. He looked like a guy to stay up all night. 

When Jean had pulled out his jacket he sat down next to me and put his legs over mine. “You’re a fucking idiot.. Aren’t you?”  

I nodded. 

Jean took my feet in his hands and started rubbing them until they were warm again. Then he stood up and asked where my bedroom was. When he came back he had taken the big blanket from my bed and put it over me. He quietly got under it too. “Such an idiot” 

I put my arms around him and moved my warm feet against his cold ones, hoping that I could warm them like that. “Is this alright?” 

“Yeah..”

I pushed the blanket under him until we were tightly wrapped up against each other. He joked about how I wasn’t going to let him go and I agreed. I didn’t want to let him go. The grump could keep me warm. I had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep while lying against him, which was something that I hadn’t felt in forever. With every date I had had I wished that they would leave by nighttime. I never wanted to sleep against them. I was insecure about waking up with them. I wanted to drink my cup of tea alone, I wanted to read my book alone and I wanted to warm myself with my blankets and fireplace. 

That was all gone somehow, and it wasn’t even scary. 

Jean traced his fingers over my hips and belly. I didn’t even feel like being embarrassed for my belly or the hair I had on it. I didn’t care. It felt good.  

I let my hand caress Jean’s hair. He kissed my wrist while I was doing that. “This is weird.” he mumbled against my hand, and then kissed it. 

“It’s nice.” I moved so that my forehead was laying against Jean’s and my nose was softly touching his. “Are you warm?” 

He nodded, his nose stroking mine and his breath against my lips. He put his lips against mine while talking, not even to kiss me. “The warmest..,” he said, and then he pushed his lips against mine. My lips softly stroking over his. His tongue only licking my lip but not coming inside. His hand gripped my hip roughly. I smiled against him. 

“I’ve been lonely.” he told me. 

“I know.” I whispered while pecking his cheek, jaw, hair and temple a thousand times. 

He put his head against my chest and stared into the room. His breath was fast while mine was very slow. His hand was lazily lying on my belly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve fallen asleep looking at a christmas tree.. It’s almost as if I’m a child again.”

I pushed my nose into his hair. It had been a while since I had fallen asleep in the arms of someone else. I breath deeply. I wanted to thank him, but I kept quiet and kissed his hair again. 

 

Early morning Jazz is always the best. Baking fresh croissants is always good. Having someone very beautiful sleeping against you for the first time is.. amazing. Getting to figure out how someone breaths is a damn privilege. Having him wake up while cursing softly is indescribable. It made my heart turn and shiver. Those grumpy noises came out of the mouth I had studied the entire morning. That was my blanket that he was pulling closer to his body. It was the blanket I had slept under. 

“Coffee?”  He turned his head to look at me. His hair was one big mess and it looked even better than it had done yesterday. “I like your hair.”

“You’re full of shit,” his voice was still a little bit rough, “I’d love coffee.”

I put the coffee on and put a plate full of homemade croissants in front of him. He hid his face behind a pillow because, I knew this, he was smiling. It was so like him. I had figured out, in one day, that that was typically something he’d do. It was lovely. 

“Thank you..”I whispered. 

His eyes widened a little bit, “You’re the one making fresh breakfast.” 

I laughed “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Oh..” he bit his lip. He was nervous. 

“For making my christmas nice again, for making me less lonely.”

He pulled the blanket even closer until I could only see his eyes. He was an awkward mess. Who would have thought? “You don’t have to be lonely anymore..”

“Thank y-” the coffee machine bleeped to tell me it was ready, “Coffee,”I laughed. 

“The goddamn coffee,” he repeated.    


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment (:


End file.
